From DE 102 61 274 A1, a frame section for a base frame of an industrial system having a profiled part that is open toward one side is known, wherein the profiled part is embodied as a cable chute for laying at least one electrical cable, and has at least one reinforcing part, fastened in the profiled part, to which a holding device for raising the industrial system is attached, said reinforcing part having an opening through which the electrical cable can be guided, wherein the opening in the reinforcing part is open on at least one side of the reinforcing part such that the electrical cable can be inserted from that side into the opening in the reinforcing part.
From DE 30 47 765 A1, a pedestal structure is known, wherein a tub-like device, in this case called a pedestal, accommodates a pipe, wherein narrower pipes are placed inside a pipe that is connected to the pedestal, or other pipes are telescoped into each other and securely connected to one another, wherein lines are laid inside the pipes.
From US 2005/0055917 A1, a corner connecting piece for a frame of an air handling unit is known, wherein this corner connecting piece comprises an element, which comprises a first section, a second section and a third section, wherein the first section, the second section and the third section each have a first leg and a second leg, wherein the first leg of the first section and the second leg of the second section form a first edge, wherein the second leg of the first section and the first leg of the third section form a second edge, and wherein the first leg of the second section and the second leg of the third section form a third edge, wherein the first edge, the second edge and the third edge form a corner, wherein ends of the first opposite edge, the second edge and the third edge are assembled to form the corner of the frame.